Technical Field
The present invention relates to machine learning and, more particularly, to scalable deep learning in distributed neural networks.
Description of the Related Art
Deep learning models have been successfully applied to learning image, text, video, and audio representations and have achieved significant advances in recognition performance for these tasks. The performance of deep learning models can be further increased by enlarging their scale and learning capacities. Although deep learning models of moderate size work well on speech data sets of proportionally moderate size, they are inadequate to match the perception and reasoning capacity of humans in analyzing structured big data, for example in analyzing a large number of high-resolution images for fine-grained object recognition and scene understanding.
An artificial neural network (ANN) is an information processing system that is inspired by biological nervous systems, such as the brain. The key element of ANNs is the structure of the information processing system, which includes a large number of highly interconnected processing elements (called “neurons”) working in parallel to solve specific problems. ANNs are furthermore trained in-use, with learning that involves adjustments to weights that exist between the neurons. An ANN is configured for a specific application, such as pattern recognition or data classification, through such a learning process.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a generalized diagram of a neural network is shown. ANNs demonstrate an ability to derive meaning from complicated or imprecise data and can be used to extract patterns and detect trends that are too complex to be detected by humans or other computer-based systems. The structure of a neural network is known generally to have input neurons 102 that provide information to one or more “hidden” neurons 104. Connections 108 between the input neurons 102 and hidden neurons 104 are weighted and these weighted inputs are then processed by the hidden neurons 104 according to some function in the hidden neurons 104, with weighted connections 108 between the layers. There may be any number of layers of hidden neurons 104, and as well as neurons that perform different functions. There exist different neural network structures as well, such as convolutional neural network, maxout network, etc. Finally, a set of output neurons 106 accepts and processes weighted input from the last set of hidden neurons 104.
This represents a “feed-forward” computation, where information propagates from input neurons 102 to the output neurons 106. Upon completion of a feed-forward computation, the output is compared to a desired output available from training data. The error relative to the training data is then processed in “feed-back” computation, where the hidden neurons 104 and input neurons 102 receive information regarding the error propagating backward from the output neurons 106. Once the backward error propagation has been completed, weight updates are performed, with the weighted connections 108 being updated to account for the received error. This represents just one variety of ANN. Other varieties include convolutions neural networks which include various combination of convolutional and fully connected layers, with the possibility of pooling layers that combine the outputs of neuron clusters.